A New Beginning
by TezraDMar
Summary: months after Yami's defeat, Kenichi finally asks Miu out, only to see her kissing another guy. Full of hurt and betrayal, Kenichi is believed to have died in the fires of a collapsing building. But what will happen when Kenichi shows up a year later, but this time he's not the same guy. Kenichi/Miu maybe other pairings later. I dunno.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I: The Disciples Disappearance_

_**Kenichi's POV**_

Oh God I'm so excited! It's been two months since the defeat of Yami and me and Miu are finally going on a date! I spent almost the entire day preparing for it, which included dinner, an amusement park, and a night under the stars. I had brought flowers, and I had a necklace with me that had a note attached saying, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Right now I was walking towards the park where I was going to pick up Miu. I checked my watch for the hundreth time. 6:40. only 5 minutes before I pick up Miu. I hurried my pace, determined to get to the meet-up point on time.

I arrived just as the clock turned to 6:45. I looked around, but their was no sign of Miu. A sense of icy dread filled my stomach._ Oh god. What if something happened to her?_ I immediately rushed off, determined to find her.

Ten minutes later, I finally saw Miu, dressed up for the date but talking and laughing with a familiar mop of blue hair. Jealousy and anger flared up within me, but I quickly pushed it down. Miu probably had a perfectly good reason for it. Nevertheless, I followed them.

An hour later, and they still were talking and laughing. Miu looked like she was having the time of her life, and Izumi looked like he was walking on air. My hopes were slowly getting crushed, but I still held on to the slightest hope she would come back to me. Finally, Miu's eye seemed to drift towards the clock, before they widened. Snatches of their conversation drifted to me as Miu stood up hurriedly from the bench she had been sitting on.

"Got...go...date...Kenichi..." Miu seemed frantic.

My hopes started to rise, and then were instantly shattered into millions of pieces. Izumi said something to Miu, grabbed her arm, then kissed her.

I didn't waist anymore time looking at them. I turned around, and ran back to the meeting spot. I quickly set down the flowers and the necklace box before opening it, showing the jewelery and note inside. Finally, I took off the Yin Yang pin I gout from Miu all those years ago before scratching 内股膏薬 (betrayer) onto its surface. I started walking away, and just as I reached the exit of the park, Miu rushed over to the bench, looked at the items, before turning towards me and crying for me. I turned around just enough so she could see the anger, pain, hurt, but most of all betrayal in my eyes, before turning around and sprinting out of the park.

I ran all the way to Ryozanpaku, covertly sneaking over the back wall before heading to my room to cool down. I quickly grabbed the katana Shigure had recently crafted for me using her fathers techniques, before going outside to ask if it's twin was ready. Shigure had convinced me that my fighting style would be more suited for two blades, so she told me she would forge them for me, and I couldn't practice with them until both had been finished. I poked my head out of the door just in time to see Shigure hand my second katana to a boy I had never seen before, while all the other Masters clapped. The remains of my heart quickly shattered again. I stiffly turned around, grabbed my uniform, and slashed through the Ryozanpaku logo, and discreetly hopped over the wall again. I ran along it until I was on top of the wall next to the gates, before letting my uniform fall to the ground. I watched as the masters looked at it, shocked, before looking up to see me, standing there, eyes full of hate and pain. At least they had the decency to flinch. I quickly turned around, jumped off the wall, and quickly sprinted into the busy market. I deactivated my ki, making it seem perfectly normal. Oh, the perks of having no talent in martial arts. I made up my mind, then turned in the direction of the Shinpaku headquarters.

_**Miu's POV**_

Oh god. I was trying my best not to think of what just happened, and trying instead to focus on the fact that I didn't know where Kenichi was. I finally arrived at Ryozanpaku and quickly pushed open the doors, to find all the masters standing in the courtyard, holding Kenichi's shredded uniform.

"What happened to him?" Sakaki asked.

"No time to explain. We can't track him because of how his ki works, but I have a pretty good guess as to where he is." I hurredly told them, ushering them out the gate.

Five minutes later, we stood in front of a burning Shinpaku Headquarters.

"NO!" I screamed, and ran inside.

_**Kenichi's POV**_

I arrived at Shinpaku to find bodies strewn across the courtyard. My heart filled with dread, and I ran inside to find a full out brawl. I quickly helped dispatch the enemy, before looking around to see if any remained. Some did. I single guy stood on top of a pile of crates, holding a remote.

"Hehe, Shinpaku, you may have beat us, but none of you will get out alive!" He laughed maniacally. And with that, he pushed the button.

The entire building shook, before a fiery blast filled the air._Explosives._ The building instantly caught fire, and sections of it started to collapse. I helped evacuate everbody, befoe running back inside to find if anybody was still in there. There was. Nijima was hanging by his hands from a twisted and groaning catwalk, and his hands were slipping. I bolted up the stairs, paying no attention to the flames roaring around me. I reached him just has his hands slipped. With no regards for my safety, I dove down after him. Grabbing onto him with one hand, and holding onto the catwalk with the other, I sat there, dangling by my hand over a sea of flames. That's when a single cry of "NO!" followed quickly by "KENICHI!" my gut twisted in rage. _It was HER._ Miu and the masters ran into the building and jumped up the stairs to the catwalk, Miu leading. At the top, she dove down the walkway, skidding to a stop directly above me. I quickly through a blubbering Nijima up towards Miu, where she quickly caught him, but at the same time accidentally overbalancing and tipping over the edge.

Miu screamed, squeezing her eyes tight, only for me to grab hold of her, and hoist her back up. After recovering from shock, she quickly leaned down towards me, holding out her hands.

"Quick! Grab my hand!" she yelled frantically.

"He, it's funny how stupid people like me do stuff for the people they love with all their heart, even when those people hurt them unimaginably." I rambled, paying no attention to Miu.

"Please, grab my hand. I need you Kenichi! I love you!" she cried, really frantic now.

I laughed at that before looking her dead in the eye, and saying quietly, "No you don't. Don't lie to me..." I saw the panic in her eyes, she knew what was about to happen.

I let go of the edge. As I fell towards the ocean of fire, I whispered, "You never did..." Even over the roar of the flames, I have no doubt she heard me. And then my world was consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hehe so last chapter I finally realized that I didn't put in an authors note, so here it is! YAY! So uh, I havent gotten any reviews yet so I don't know whether you guys like it or not, so plz review! Anyways, on to the story!**

**Oh wait, Disclaimer: I do not on History's strongest disciple Kenichi or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple**

**One Year Later**

**Miu's POV**

I turned my face back into the pillow, and sobbed even harder._ This is the day we betrayed Kenichi. The day I shattered his heart. The day he saved me. The day he died._I tightly clutched the proof of my betrayal in my hand: The Yin Yang pin I gave him all those years ago, with the words 'betrayer' carved into it. It was my proof of the horrible person I became that day, and I wore his pin on my collar everyday to remind me and everyone around me who I really was. I haven't had a single friend since Kenichi died. I sobbed even harder. His last words kept replaying in my mind.

_Please grab my hand! I love you!_

_No you don't. Don't lie to me..._

_You never did..._

I cried one more time, before I dried my tears and stood up to get ready for school.

**Kenichi's POV **

**( I was gonna do unknown POV, but I knew everyone would know who's it was)**

I walked back into my old city, and grinned. _Its good to be back._ Then I remembered who lived here. _Them_. My old friends. I wonder, did Miu start dating Izumi right after I died, or did she wait a week out of respect for the dead? Well, not quite dead. I broke out of my thoughts to realize that I had arrived at the one place I did not want to be. Ryozanpaku. My gut twisted and an icy mask formed on my face. I laughed though, when I saw the new symbol on the door. I lone figure with his back turned towards the painting was walking away from a laughing crowd of black figures. What was funny though, was the persons familiar brown hair and hair style. It was also wearing a familiar uniform. I laughed at that, It was me. Though, the words under it were the funniest."Ryozanpaku: For the broken, bullied, and betrayed. That just blew me off my rocker. I laughed so hard I fell to the ground, and didn't get up for nearly five minutes.

When I finally recovered, my face instantly settled into a grim mask, and I pulled out my katana Shigure made for me, and put three slashes through the logo. Even tools made by horrible people can be useful. Shigure and her father prove that.

A group of teens ran towards me. One of them stood forward, who I recognized was the one that Shigure gave my blade to. "Hey, what are you doing! Do you know what this place is? Who are you?" He shouted at me.

I blinked at that, then realized that I was wearing a cloak. I mentally facepalmed.

"Well, the answer to your first question is that I am slashing through this idiotic emblem. Second of all, I know what this place is: a place for stuck up, arrogant assholes who think they can throw away people like trash once their purpose is served. Thirdly, I am nobody important." I responded coolly.

His faced turned red with rage. "Why, you... how dare you! This is Ryozanpaku, home of the greatest masters to ever walk the Earth! And I am their first disciple." He proclaimed proudly, before growling again. "And you are defacing it."

I laughed at that. "Really, are you their first disciple?"

He scratched his head at this. "Well, no not technically. They told us they had a single disciple before me, but he ran off for no reason and died in a fire saving our sparring teacher and leader of the Dou fighters Miu."

Then, his eyes turned towards my katana. They widened. "How dare you use his katana! Where did you get that! I have the matching blade, so you must have the one lost in the fire. Where did you get it.

I grinned. I decided to tell a partial truth. "I got it from a person who looked like that," I said, gesturing towards the logo. "I saw that it wasn't being put to good use, so I took it, leaving that person to die in the fire.

He growled then sneered. "Well then, I guess I will have to take it from you. Be prepared, because since the last disciple died, I am History's Strongest Disciple! Behold the power of Muay Thai, Juijitsu, Chinese Kenpo, and Karate!" He yelled, as the group of about ten disciples formed a circle around me and got into various stances. I saw two from each discipline, and the guy who was just talking and a girl stepped back and watched the fight.

I grinned, got in a Muay Thai stance, then launched myself at the Muay Thai disciples. "Kao Loi!" I shouted, instantly disabling one. The second one proved to be a bit more challenging, being able to block my Ti Lan and a Chai Kick. I carefully pulled back, before laughing, and shouting, " Ryozanpaku's Rythm!" A shadow of Apachai appeared over me, and I launched a powerful elbow to his face, saying, "APAPAPAPAPA!"

I instantly switched to Akisame and quickly threw my jiujitsu opponents, before transferring to Sakaki and bellowing, "Do you think you can defeat me?! I think not!" and quickly knife handing both of them. By this time, the Kenpo users were trembling, but still charged. I switched to Ma, and laughed perversely, before launching myself towards them and quickly knocked them out with a single kick each. I turned to the last to people, to see them staring in shock.

"What are you..." He muttered before composing himself and grinning. "You know our styles very well, but I know two you won't be able to counter. Behold! The Furinji Style, and the Combination Style! (**A/N: Basically a combination of the four martial arts disciplines taught by Ryozanpaku)**"

I analyzed them, before raising my Seikuken and launching myself towards the girl. "Fūrinji Dankuu Yokudan Geri!" I shouted, and sent the girl flying, then turned to the boy.

He grinned at me. "So, your a Sei user. Good thing the masters taught me a technique that can't be countered by a Seikuken!" he raised his hands to my chest, then shouted, "Mubyoshi!"

I sighed, then caught it in my hand, and then laughed. "Idiot! That was the crappiest Mubyoshi I have ever seen. Now, THIS is a Mubyoshi!" I told him, before drawing my katana and pointing the handle at him. "Shirahama Ghost Style: Ultimate Mubyoshi! I shouted, and punched the handle into his chest, sending him flying into the wall. I grinned, then walked off towards school. Today was going to be a fun day.

**Miu's POV**

I walked out of the gates to see a shocking fight. Ten of our finest disciple lay strewn in front of the dojo, all knocked unconcious. Our "First" disciple Kou was laying up against a wall, wheezing.

I rsuhed over to him. "Who did this to you?" I asked, frantic. What if it was a member of Yami coming for revenge?

Kou barely wheezed out, "A...teenager...He had The Blade of...Betrayal..."

I gasped in shock. How? It was lost in the fire!

"Thats... not all. He... told me... took it from a man laying dead in the fire... he, he used a technique that made him fight like... the masters... and he caught my Mubyosh..i"

I cried out. It couldn't be. Not him. What else did he say!"

"He used... a technique... called... it... Ultimate Mubyoshi... it was a specific style... called... called... Shirimaya Ghost style...?"

I nearly sobbed. "Shi-Shirahama Ghost Style?"

"Ya... and... he used... Furinji moves..." He stuttered out before fainting.

I almost collapsed in shock. Me and the masters were going to have a talk afterschool.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

I arrived in school, thinking about who that man could be. There was really only one option, but I wouldn't believe that. Couldn't believe that. People avoided me as usual , but I was too lost in my thoughts. Things changed though, in homeroom.

The teacher announced that a student would be returning today, but I didn't really care, until she pulled the student into the room, and I saw him wearing a cloak covering his face.

"Now, please tell everyone who you are and why you came back, and when you do, lose the ridiculous cape."

I was intrigued now, about who he was. He sighed, then announced in a strangely familiar voice, "Hello, I am coming back after an accident I had involving fire, where I was sent away for rehabilitation and recovery from... personal problems."

He sighed and pulled down his cloak, saying, "Hi, My name is-"

I didn't here the rest, because I was too busy looking up a body that I knew quite well from months of sparring, up to a pair of muscled, but not overly, arms, and finally up to a very familiar face, albeit with a burn scar starting on his temple and ending on his cheekbone.

I started crying, and stuttered weakly, "K-Kenichi..."

**Kenichi's POV**

a familiar voice called my name, before I was tackled in a bone crushing hug, and saw a blonde girl sobbing into my chest and repeatedly saying, "I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead..."

The teacher shifted awkwardly. "Um, you guys can go out into the hallway. I'll let you have a moment."

She ushered us out of the classroom, and once we were in the hall I turned to face Miu, only to be judo flipped into a locker, where, I turned to face her and saw her with her Dou ki activated.

_Oh shit..._

**A/N: Haha! Yay! Longer story then last time! They will probably grow longer over time, but I gotta start out small. Anyways, Miu and Kenichi will start to rehabilitate next chapter, and even a little fluff for you people! Also, quite possibly a confrontation with Izumi... anyways, ya I love you all please review and/or favorite if you liked it, and I will see you all tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay im back again! So, this time I'm aiming for 2k+ words, so ya, and thanks to the 2 people who reviewed, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. You guys get cookies. (::)(::) or the 4****th**** dragonball, whatever your preference, uh yeah, whatever and onto the story!**

**Miu's POV**

When I saw his ridiculous face again, I started sobbing and ran across the classroom to bury my face in chest and didn't stop crying, nor muttering "Kenichi" over and over. Finally, the teacher let us go out into the hallway, where my sadness was instantly replaced with anger, and my Dou Ki activated. I saw a frightened look in his eyes, and I smiled in satisfaction. Good, I could still scare him. I put those thoughts aside though, and turned to face him with an evil smile on my face.

"Kenichi," I said in a sickly sweet voice. "prepare to die." I then released all of my pent up rage into a series of Dou strikes, and aimed for his face.

I quickly heard him mutter, "Shirahama Ghost Style: Gliding Ryuusei Seikuken!" before he he looked directly into my eyes, and his face became blank. He started to block all of my strikes, but it was different then the Ryuusei Seikuken he used before. This version was more like he flowed from one point to another, without any rhythm, seemingly gliding silently. Almost like..._A ghost. Of course. A Seikuken that can't be traced. It's the Mubyoshi of Sei techniques._

**Teacher's POV (hehe...)**

I opened the door to the classroom to check up on Miu and Kenichi, only to see Miu screaming and trying to hit Kenichi, whereas Kenichi was calmly blocking everything, his arms a blur, and seemingly ghosting from one place to the next. My eyes widened. This was not normal. I quietly closed the door, and went back to the lesson. I was NOT getting involved in that.

**Kenichi's POV**

Holy crap Miu was mad. I actually had to use the Gliding Ryuusei Seikuken. I instantly`sd45 engaged, then calmed my mind, looked directly at her, then joined with her, and began my dance.

Throughout the entire thing Miu was screaming unintelligible things at me. I just calmly blocked them, and waited for her to calm down.

After about five minutes of this. Her blows stopped. And I felt the Dou ki leave her. I lowered my Seikuken, only for the Dou Ki to instantly come back, and her deliver a supercharged slap to my face that sent me flying ten feet down the hall, only to be stopped by some lockers. I groaned, and felt Miu pick me up by the front of my shirt, and whisper one thing, that let loose all of her sadness and grief towards losing me.

"Why?"

**Miu's POV**

DAMN, that was satisfying. Seeing Kenichi fly from my slap just barely managed to calm me down. My anger was once again replaced by grief and sadness, and I picked him up and whispered, "Why?"

My anger started to mix with my sadness, and I started crying again. "Why did you leave! Do you know how much you hurt us? The pain you caused Ryozanpaku? The pain you caused the masters? To me? Apachai stopped being so bubbly, and retreated back into his shell. Shigure stopped talking again, and Sakaki drowned himself in sake. I don't think I haven't seen him sober since you left! Ma stopped taking pictures, and never read his magazines! How could you do that to them? How could you do that to me. I loved you-" up until I said that he listened calmly, but the second I said loved, his face hardened and he interrupted me.

"You? You loved me? Really? Sorry, I don't believe that bullshit. Because for two years I waited for you, always aiming to protect you. I never even thought of another girl like that the entire time! Then, I finally asked you out, and you said yes, and my world was perfect. And then the time of the date started, and you weren't there. Ten minutes later, you still weren't. I was frantic, and searched everywhere for you, only to see you with that bastard Izumi! I was crushed, but I believed in you! I followed you to see what was going on! I saw you talk with him, laugh with him, walk with him, but you didn't even think of me until hours later when you glanced at a clock and realized that the date had ended. I was sad, but thought we could try again, until Izumi reached up, and kissed you! And you didn't resist it! Do you know how bad that hurt me? I wanted to kill myself. I left you my pin carved with 'betrayer' and the necklace I spent months saving up for. It wasn't until I left the park that it truly hit me. But all I could think was that it was my fault. I thought I wasn't good enough for you, which is why you didn't come on the date, and you only agreed to not hurt my feelings. I felt horrible. I was heading to Ryozanpaku to formally resign from living there, because every time I saw you or thought of you my heart ached, and I thought you wouldn't want to see my face. But when I got there, all I saw was my second katana being given to some bastard, and the masters clapping. At that point, the pieces of my heart collapsed into dust. Not only did the only girl in my heart not want me, but I wasn't good enough for the Ryozanpaku masters. I wasn't wanted anywhere. I grabbed my katana, and in a fit of rage shredded my uniform, and ran out to the Shinpaku alliance. When I got there, there was a giant fight going on, so I dispatched the remaining people, until one guy blew the building. I ran to grab Nijima, which is when you showed up. I threw him up to you, and then you fell. Even though you crushed my heart I had a promise to Kano Sho to protect you, which is why I caught you when I didn't have to, and then you told me you loved me, and I thought this was all just a sick game you were playing, because after you kissed another guy and missed our date, you had the nerve to tell me that. And I just snapped. I told you what I said, and fell to the ground, where I sat in the fire, and I let the old Kenichi burn in the flames, and a new Kenichi step out. And you have the nerve to say you love me? Tell me, did you hook up with Izumi right away, or did you wait a week out of respect for the dead?" I growled.

Throughout my rant, Miu hung her head in shame, and started sobbing. By the end, when I told her why I saved her, she looked up at me, and asked me softly, "Was that the only reason you saved me?"

I turned away. "Yes." I said gruffly.

"Kenichi..."

"That was the only reason!"

"Please tell me the truth!"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH? FINE! I LOVED YOU THEN AND I STILL DO NOW!" I screamed in rage.

I took a deep breath, then turned around and started walking away. Miu shouted from behind me.

"Kenichi! Wait!"

"Goodbye, Miu. I'll see you later."

"Kenichi, please turn around."

"I said goodbye, Miu."

"Kenichi..." she said warningly.

"No!" I said.

"Kenichi! Turn around this damn instant!" she growled.

"What do you-" I never got to finish that thought, because as I turned around, a pair of lips crashed onto mine, and arms wrapped around my neck. My brain exploded into mush, and my heart melted it's icy exterior, then heated up the dust of my heart, poured it into a metal cast, and pulled it out, full of heat, and filled with love and passion for one girl I never thought would ever belong there again. Miu. I dimly recall wrapping my arms around her waist, and then I just focused on kissing her.

**Miu's POV**

When Kenichi told me how he felt, I felt so horrible. The entire time I didn't even think of how he was feeling and I felt horrible. But, I also needed to know if he still loved me, because I sure as hell loved him. When I finally asked him, and he told me he did, my heart exploded in joy, and entered severe palpitations. I decided I would show him how much I loved him. He started walking away and I desperately tried to get his attention but he kept walking away, so I exerted some Dou Ki and growled at him. He finally turned around. And did the thing I had been dreaming about for over a year. I kissed him. And goddamn, it was fucking awesome. At first, he stiffened in surprise, but then he collapsed into the kiss with a fiery passion, wrapping his arms around my waist. I don't know how long it lasted but I loved every second of it. When we finally broke apart, both of our faces were red and we were breathing heavily.

We both said at the same time, "You don't know how long I've waited to do that." before we both blushed bright red, and laughed.

**Kenichi's POV**

She looked at me with those bright blue eyes, and asked, "So now do you believe me?"

I grinned, then tapped my chin thoughtfully, until she sighed and kissed me again. "Now I believe you."

She hugged me, then pulled back and eased my mind again. "I hope you know that I completely lost track of time, and when I saw the clock, I immediately made my excuses and tried to get away, but he grabbed my arm, and whispered 'I love you' to me, then kissed me. For a few seconds I was too shocked to respond but I immediately pulled away and ran after you. Then, I couldn't find you, until you saved me, and I tried to tell me, but you didn't believe you, and you fell, and I thought you died, and when I did, I went and beat the 7 shades of hell out of his ass. I always wore your pin, and, uh, your room kinda became a sacred place in Ryozanpaku, representing their greatest failure. I was the only on allowed in, and, um, I kinda have the necklace you gave me hanging on the wall, so I can see it every time I wake up." She told me, before blushing bright red after realizing what she said.

I blushed too, then grinned. "So, you've slept in my room since I left?" I asked.

She blushed an even darker shade of red, then responded meekly, "Ya, um,it makes me fell close to you..."

I leaned in and kissed her again, Then whispered into her ear,"Well now I'm here, and you can be as close to me as you want."

She laughed, and I grabbed her hand, and started pushing her towards the doors. "Come on, let's ditch this place. Besides, I want to pay a visit to Ryozanpaku."

As we were walking, she looked over to me and asked, "So one of the students you beat up, Kou, said you used a technique called the Ultimate Mubyoshi. Mind explaining? And also, what is this 'Shirahama Ghost Style?"

I laughed and said, "Oh that. First, the Shirahama Ghost Style. The Shirahama Ghost Style is a combination of Furinji Style, Kosaka Weapons Style, Chinese Kenpo, Karate, Muay Thai, Jiujitsu, Ancient Jiujitsu, and a hint of Ancient Muay Thai, all added together, and based off of the principles of Mubyoshi. The entire point of the style is to glide like a ghost, effortlessly dodging your opponents attacks, while never stopping moving, all the time having no rhythm. It is designed around quick, precise strikes from one point, then instantly moving on to the next point. The ultimate Mubyoshi is like the regular Mubyoshi, except it adds in Furinji style and Kosaka Style, and can be dealt instantaneously instead of having to set it up. I could teach you if you like."

She grabbed my hand, looked up at me, and smiled. "I'd like that."

By this time, we had arrived at Ryozanpaku, and I decided to try something I've always wanted to do. I walked up to the gate, put one finger against it like the elder did that one day, and pushed. To my delight, it swung open and Miu clapped. I walked in, to see about twenty surprised disciples, and the six masters standing there, mouths wide with shock.

I rubbed the back of my head, and grinned sheepishly. "Hey guys, miss me?"

**(I was thinking of ending it here, but I had an idea, so i'm gonna continue)**

Right as I said that, one of the students stepped forward and proclaimed loudly, 'Hey, it's the guy who beat up those ten earlier! Let's get him!"

They all yelled, and charged. My face hardened, and I yelled, "Shirahama Ghost Style: Ghost Step!"

My body instantly started to fade away, and the students stopped in shock. Even the masters looked surprised, almost as if they couldn't find me. Because they can't. I glided up behind the boy who told them to attack, then whispered. "Ghosting Slash!" and knifed him across the chest, hitting several major pressure points, and breaking through the outer layer of skin. Everyone turned to him in shock, as he seemingly collapsed for no reason. I glided towards a group of disciples, and shouted, "Spirit Hurricane!"

I sprinted inside their guards, and started dealing quick precise strikes to either pressure points, or the temple. That group collapsed, leaving eight standing. One of them suddenly had a look of realization on his face, and shouted out, "Guys! Engage your Seikuken, or Ryuusei Seikuken if you have it! Even if we can't see him, we can sense him if he enters the Seikuken!" He raised a Ryuusei Seikuken, as did three others. The other four engaged regular Seikuken. I stopped the Ghost Step, and grinned. "So, you finally figured out the counter. Oh well, now I get to show you the true power of the Ghost Style. I started moving forwards, but moving side to side, and swinging in different directions. A look of realization appeared on their faces. I grinned at them. "Now you see it. The Ghost Style has no rhythm, you can't track it at all. As you have probably realized, your Seikuken is useless."

I drew my blade, but left the scabbard on, and ran towards them. "Kosaka Style Ghosting Slash!" I yelled, and dispatched each one, until only the one who had figured out the Ghost Step was left, before he laughed and said, "You may have beaten them, but prepare to see the move that will be your downfall!" He lunged towards me, and shouted, "Ryozanpaku Style: Mubyoshi Flurry!"

I laughed and shouted, "Shirahama Ghost Style: Gliding Ryuusei Seikuken!" before catching all of his attacks.

His eyes widened, and he whispered, "How did you catch those? The Mubyoshi has no rhythm...?"

I grinned, and told him, "You really can't use a move that has no rhythm on a style based off of not having rhythm. Besides, the Ghost Style is based off of Mubyoshi. And aside from that. It's really hard to use a move against it's creator and not expect it to be caught. Anyways, This is the best form of Mubyoshi!" I pulled out my blade again, reversed my grip, and pointed it at him, then shouted, "Ultimate Mubyoshi!" and struck him directly under the jaw, sending him flying upwards and back. I put away my katana, then turned towards the wide-eyed masters and grinned.

"Now then, lets get on to reintroduction, shall we?"

**A/N: Yay! New chappy, so anyways you guys is amazing, please review and favorite if you liked, and tell me if you like the direction the story is going. Next chappie Kenichi is gonna get the shit beaten out of him. Hehehehe...**


End file.
